


My hero

by Takararara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bait, Bondage, Dark, Death Threats, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Blood, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Soft Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takararara/pseuds/Takararara
Summary: There's a report on a missing child around the area and Gavin Reed wanted to save the child by himself but Rk900, or known as Niles refused on leaving him doing it alone but the hard headed detective doesn't listen and went alone. Then shit happens.





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at this pls no h8

There's a report on a missing child at the nearby abandoned camping area and Gavin Reed wanted to save the child by himself but Rk900, or known as Niles refused on leaving him doing it alone but the hard headed detective doesn't listen and went alone.

"You shouldn't go by yourself detective, it's dangerous, let me go with you--"

Gavin paused his steps and turn around to his android partner, glaring with hateful eyes. 

"Why? You think I couldn't do it alone? Fuck you, microwave. It's just a boy got kidnapped, I can do it by my own."

The android sigh. "What if it's a hostage? What if the kidnapper set it up? It could be other way arou--"

Before the android could finish his words, the detective is already a few steps to the main door. He glanced at the android while his hand is on the glass door, going to start his 'solo mission'. 

"Shut it tin can, if I haven't gone back for 3 hours, you know where to find me."

And with that, he left.

\---

The drive to the forest is not that far, he have been told that the kidnapper brought the kid to Brighton State Recreation Area that used to be a campsite but have been abandoned for 12 years, the trees grows wildly yet there's no any illegal logging. The reason why the kidnapper would go here is because there will be no suspicion or anything, but what a fool aren't they? Since he know where they have been, it's an easy job for him. 

Before leaving his car he grabbed his gun, cuffs and a flashlight. With all of his equipment he is ready to go.

\--- 

It's been hours for the searching, he felt like he have been walking in circles every time he saw that crooked tree that shows him two paths. His legs were sore, his back was in pain. He felt a little regret for not bringing his partner so they could finish it in an hour, but Gavin had searched for almost 2 hours! He couldn't even find a single clue of the child or kidnapper, or anyone in this god forsaken forest. But Gavin don't want to swallow his pride, he wanted to show the whole precinct that he could do it without help. To show Fowler the reason _why he don't need a fucking partner._ Although, he haven't find a trace of anyone in this forest. He won't give up yet of course. 

The kid's name is Max Claupine, he is a 11 year old boy who lived with his parents in the city. One night, when his parents were asleep, there was a broke in and the guy kidnapped the child and bring him to the forest. He could suspect that this guy probably have a tent around here to hold the boy as a hostage. But for what motive? If he wants money, he could just take the money from the break in but instead, he took the boy. Gavin had a feeling that he have another motive,

Probably more sick and twisted.

Gavin thought of a new plan, which calling out the boy's name. If he does that, it will alert the kidnapper and make an escape with the boy but he had no other choice. 

"Max! Where are you Max?!"

Silence, nothing. 

Gavin cursed under his breath, what a waste of 2 hours and 30 minutes. He should have go--

"Is anyone there?!"

He heard a scream, not far from his spot. 

"Max Claupine, is that you?!" 

Gavin screamed back to make sure.

"Yes! Please help me! The guy kidnapped me and placed me in the tent! He's gone for a while! Please help!"

That's a good news for Gavin, he forced himself to the bushes toward the boy's scream, he knew where the boy is, and he had planned an escape. Gavin ran toward his voice. He ducked under the tree branches and tripped over some rocks. He reached a river of water that descended into a waterfall below. He called again for Max, hearing the boy from across the log bridge. Gavin carefully climbed up and balanced himself, careful not to glance down, and made his way across. He ran a distance from the log before he called out again and he saw a yellow tent with a shadow of a boy on the wall. He called out faintly, pulling out his gun for safety. 

"Max?"

"In here!" Faint whisper from the boy. "Please hurry before he's here.."

Gavin quickly got into the tent and found the boy, hands tied on his back, eyes puffy for crying, there are no bruises or cuts or anything, he is unharmed. He looked around inside the tent, another rope, a bag and a knife. 

"Okay kid, tell me what's going on." He checked the boy's tied hands and the knot seemed like too hard to pull it off so Gavin grab the knife and cut the boy's rope.

"H-He kidnapped me when I was sleeping, I thought he wanted to hurt me or threatening my mother for money but he told me his plans and it's.. Weird."

After the knot got cut, Gavin looked up at the child, he wanted this kid to continue.

"He said.. The reason he kidnapped me because he said he have a crush with this one detective called.. Gavin.. Reed? So he used me as a bait so that guy will come!"

When the boy mentioned his name, it gave Gavin a big shock. The kidnapper wanted him all along?! That is fucking fucked up! Now, he is scared shitless, without wasting time, he helped the boy getting up. 

"Alright, that sounds weird, let's leave, can you walk?" 

The boy nodded as he got up and the two of them run out of the tent, heading out from the woods. They headed towards the log bridge where Max crossed first. Gavin warned the boy to be careful and followed behind him. Max was preoccupied with his balance that he didn’t notice a flashing red colored LED. Max gasped and ran into the kidnapper. He quickly turned the other direction, but the kidnapper snatched him by his hoodie and yanked him back, holding him firmly in his grasp. 

The kidnapper is an android, wearing a hoodie and jacket. He have blonde hair and his eyes are bright blue. He looked very attractive but his eerie smile is giving Gavin a creep.

"Let me go! Please!" Max begged, flailing against his captor. Gavin pulled out his gun and pointed it to the kidnapper.

"Let him go you fucking monster."

The kidnapper's blue eyes lifted and landed on grey. They lit up like a sunset glittering over the sea’s waves. His smile stretched from ear to ear like an elastic band. “Gavin! Hello! I’ve been waiting for you. My name is Noah.”

"Yeah, whatever fucko, let the boy go."

"No, I'm afraid that I cannot, Gavey."

The detective cringed at the nickname as his grip to the gun begin to tight.

“Why not?” Gavin asked. His eyes fell to Max struggling to free himself from the kidnapper while spewing out begs and cries.

Noah chuckled. “I need the boy for leverage of course.” He grabbed Max and held him over the edge of the waterfall.

“What the fuck!?” Gavin screamed. Max's little feet dangled over the fall. “Put me down, please!”

“Noah! Don’t do this!” Gavin pleaded. He lunged to help Max, but Noah stepped back and hoisted the boy further out. Gavin stopped and looked at Max with a mix of horror and worry. He glanced back at Noah whom smirked. “Please don’t hurt Max!”

The blonde’s head tilted to the side. “Oh, I won’t hurt Max. If you do what I say-” He ruffled the boy's hair, ignoring Max trying to swat him. “-Max will be just fine.”

Gavin bit his lip. He looked between the android to the boy then at the water. If he let go, Max would fall over 50 feet with the possibility of landing on the sharp rocks; he’d surely die. Gavin froze, taking a step back. His eyes worrying over Max whom was freaking out, actually terrified.

Without thinking twice, Gavin glanced at the twisted android. He have to do anything on saving the poor child.

“Okay, freak. I’ll do what you want but let Max go.” Gavin agreed, his voice mixed with anger.

Noah’s eerie smile grew. “That’s a good boy.” He returned Max to the log but withdrew his dagger and placed it to the boy’s throat. His neck creaked.

“W-wait, aren’t you going to release Max?” asked Gavin, panicked.

“Of course not! I told you, sweet Gavin, he’s my leverage. I won’t let him go but if you obey me, I won’t hurt him. Let’s all return back to the tent.”

The brunette sighed in defeat. His eyes found Max’s. The two met, boring into each other’s orbs, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Emerald fell, and Gavin turned around with Noah escorting Max behind.

When they returned to the tent, Gavin stood beside it like a puppy in trouble. It was adorable.

“My sweet Gavey, care to give me your handcuffs? Oh and give me the gun or we wouldn't like this little boy to die out of a slice on the neck right?” Noah asked sweetly but both detective and the boy knew it was feigned.

Gavin forced to obeyed when Noah pushed the blade to Max’s throat, barely cutting the skin, causing the boy to gasp. He pulled out his gun along with handcuffs and give to Noah. With his free hand, Noah gladly accepted."Oh thank you, dear." The android used the cuffs on the boy and pushed him to the corner of the tent. To the brunette’s dismay, there was a cut across Max’s throat with a leak of blood. .

“Noah! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Gavin protested.

“I wouldn’t intentionally hurt him if you didn’t obey but I will if he tries to escape.” He glanced over at Gavin with a smirk. “How about you cuff him to the pole so he doesn’t end up hurting himself further?”

Gavin sighed sadly. He approached Max. Daniel instructed and observed him cuffing the boy to the rusty old pole outside the tent. He watched to see if Gavin would pull any tricks in attempt for Max to free himself.

“I’m sorry, kid...” Gavin couldn’t help but apologize when he was face to face with the boy. He finished cuffing up the boy, giving him another remorseful glance then stared into cold blue. “Okay, fucko, I did what you wanted.”

Noah inspected the handcuffs. After that he smiled at the detective. “Good boy.” Noah’s smile dripped with lust. He took a step closer to Gavin, enjoying the anger yet defeated expression. “Now, my dear, follow me into the tent-“ He snaked an arm around the detective’s waist pulled his body closer. Gavin gasped, feeling Noah’s bulge against him. “-for some adult fun.”

Gavin’s eyes widened.

\---

It's almost 4 hours since the detective left and it made Niles worried. He glanced at the door then Gavin's terminal. Empty. His worries have been scanned by Connor, which he noticed the RK900's stress are going up to 87%.

"Niles? Are you alright?"

Niles turned to his predecessor. His LED blinked to red rapidly and it made Connor worried. 

"Detective Reed have been gone for 4 hours, Connor. It's making me worried."

He turned back to the main door, wishing for Gavin to walk through it but nothing happened, 

"He promised me he'll be back in 3 hours.."

"Probably went to Jimmy's" Hank cuts in while gulp his coffee.

"I don't think so, Hank. He would report about the mission after finishing it." Connor disagreed and give a pat on Nile's back.

"He'll be back."

"No."

Niles looked back to Connor.

"We need to find him, now."

\---

Noah reacted quickly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the tent. Gavin fought against the android, fear overflowing his body. “No! Noah, no! Don’t do this! Don’t-”

Noah slapped him, causing him to fall silent for just a moment. Tears rendered in his eyes from the pain. Noah yanked on him harder, nearly causing the detective to fall.

“Hey! Let him go!” Max cried out, afraid for the detective’s fate. The way the kidnapper stared at the detective, absorbing every detail of his body and the way he touched him, the eleven-year-old knew that something bad was going to happen to Gavin. Something worse than Noah trying to kill them.

Noah threw Gavin in the tent, kicking him in the face when he tried to crawl out. The android threw Max a smug look. “Sorry Max-” His smile stretched across his face, his head tilting and neck creaking. “-but I’ve been wanting to show my 'love' to Gavey here for a while.”

The android ignored the curses and demands from the eleven-year-old and entered the tent, zipping it behind. His eyes lidded, lips twisted up in a lustful yet sinister smile. He took in Gavin’s frightened form on the tent floor.

“Oh Gavin, you cute frightened little lamb.” Noah purred.

“Stop calling me that!” the brunette screamed.

"Lambs are easy to control and manipulate. They’re also soft and weak. Just like you~”

The kidnapper took a step towards the Gavin. Gavin gasped, scurrying back until he pressed against the other side of the tent. He glanced in the direction of Max’s curses.

“Don’t worry about him. It’s just about us right now.” He got on all fours and prowled over to him like a lion.

“L-look, Noah, it doesn’t have to be this way. I know you’re horny but this is not how you should--”

Noah laughed. He reached Gavin, leaning his face closer to the frightened one. He caressed Gavin’s cheeks, enjoying the flinch he received. “Oh, sweet lamb, we both know you weren’t smart enough to stop me alone. I have no other ways to have you for myself. Ever since the new android came to the precinct. it made me super jealous. He looked like he owns you, which is _false. _I'm the only one who can have you, Gavin." He leaned in and pressed his pale lips against Gavin’s ear. “and I’m going to show you.”

He bit down hard on his ear, drawing blood.

Gavin cried out.

The android leaned over the wiggling man, reaching for rope. He grabbed Gavin, whom squirmed and fought against the blonde. Gavin managed to kick Noah off him and crawled for the tent exit.

“Where do you think you’re going, Gavey?” Noah laughed menacingly.

He reached for the brunette’s ankles, yanking him down, face smacking hard on the ground. Gavin continued to crawl away, but this wouldn’t do. Noah retrieved his jagged dagger from his back pocket and pierced it through his back hip. Gavin halted his actions instantly, screaming at the pain that flooded through him. The detective glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening in horror of the dagger’s hilt sticking out of his shirt. His body trembled, seeing the stream of blood flooding down the side of his waist, staining everything in its path.

“I love seeing blood leave the body. Such a lovely reminder how easy it is to drain life.” Noah laughed. He reached over Gavin, taking advantage of his shocked state. He smiled at the cries that escaped from his mouth at the pressure of his body. He hummed to himself, grasping the skinny arms and pinned them to his back. He retrieved the rope and bound them together. He hummed happily, admiring his handiwork. “You look even better with these ropes, Gavey.”

He extracted his dagger from Gavin’s hip, earning another lovely cry, resulting in the child outside to scream Gavin's name. He flipped his lamb on his back, winning another cry, and took in his prey. His grey eyes were red and swollen, clouded with unshed tears, but wide with fear. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, dripping onto the blanket. Noah chuckled. He leaned forward and captured Gavin’s quivering lips. He nipped at the bottom lip, smiling at the hoarse gasp, while whispering sweet yet creepy nothingness. His tongue found its way passed his swollen lips and invaded his mouth. He claimed it all, taking in the taste of pure sweet Gavin.

The blonde broke the kiss, a trail of saliva keeping them connected. He brought his dagger to the brunette’s cheek, caressing it with the blade. Gavin winced and flinched at the sharp touch from the tip digging into his frail skin. Fresh tears spilled at the stinging sensation across his face. The dagger trailed over his lips, slicing through them until he reached his chin. Noah pressed his lips against Gavin’s, smiling at the whimpering. Gavin began spewing more tears, hissing at the pain and grimacing at the copper taste of his blood.

Noah detached himself from those swollen bleeding lips. He grinned at the exposed throat. He leaned in and bit multiple times, enough to leave teeth imprints and draw small droplets. He returned his attention of his blade, digging it back where he left off, the tip slicing down his under jaw to neck. The skin broke, allowing lovely ruby droplets to spout like a little stream. He brought the dagger to his shirt and sliced through the fabric, like tissue paper, leaving a trail of life liquid behind. Gavin squirmed and sobbed underneath Noah, spewing pathetic pleas for him to stop. The blonde laughed, continuing to split the shirt in two, parting it like the Red Sea. His blue eyes flicked with sadistic glee, admiring the ruby liquid oozing from the lines he left. Red really was Gavin’s color. His hands moved to Gavin’s belt that was when he reacted.

“No!” Gavin shrieked. He thrashed against the man on top.

Noah frowned. He grabbed a fist full of vibrant hair, earning another yelp to leave his throat. The detective could feel some of the roots tear from his head.

“Sweet boy, remember what I said about obeying? We wouldn’t want little Maxy to have an accident now-” Noah cooed, caressing Gavin’s bleeding cheek. He brought the dagger in view, admiring it. His insane blue eyes cast down into horrified green, smirk twisting into a sadistic sneer. “-would we?”

“N-no.” His eyes fell sideways, demeanor defeated. “No”

Noah chuckled, darkly. He leaned down and captured blood split lips. “Good boy”

The detective returned his attention to the detective’s belt. He unbuckled it, tossed it to the side and unzipped his shorts. He removed his boots and socks, also tossing those to the side, then slid off the shorts, earning pitiful whimpers. Noah bore at Gavin’s nearly naked form then chuckled at the perfect body shape he have. Noah enjoyed the embarrassment flaring the already redden cheeks. 

Gavin closed his eyes, not wanting to see lust nor sadism in those cold blues. His eyes flashed open when his legs were spread apart. Panic lightened his eyes, flashing like a struck of lightening. He begged and pleaded with Noah not to do this. He flailed in fear, earning him a slice across his face. Gavin fell silent but the fear was still ripe.

Noah unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his dick, flashing the superior length to the frightened redhead. He did nothing to prepare the detective nor lube his length. He leaned over and inserted himself fully into Gavin.

Gavin screamed, loud enough for the whole forest to hear. He felt his insides stretch and tear while Noah’s cock devoured him. The android invaded all the way, ripping the rings of muscles, filling him whole. His movements were fierce and quick, each thrust felt like a dagger inside. The pain was excruciating but the blonde didn’t care. In fact, he was enjoying it. He loved the tight feeling of Gavin’s ass wrapped around his cock.

Tears fell from grey eyes, sliding off his hot bleeding cheeks. His body burned and screamed in pain. He’d never felt such a horrid agony sensation before. The pain from the back of his hip and everywhere Noah sliced open, merged into the stronger agony, coursing through his body like liquid lava. He couldn’t fight the cries that left his carved lips or screams scraping against his throat. He was a miserable mess and he wanted to die. Especially seeing Gavin rock against him with a face high off lust and a smile oozing sadism.

Noah’s pace began to pick up. The feeling of him thrusting harshly in his abused entrance did nothing to help the pain. The blonde began sliding almost all the way out then jammed straight back in. The screams from the detective’s mouth were more furious than before. His mouth was dry from screaming, his body unable to produce saliva, he panted uncontrollably for air to return to his lungs.

Outside the tent, Gavin could hear Max calling for him. He kept repeating his name and yelling for Noah to stop. He was glad Max wasn’t seeing this. It was bad enough he had to hear it but witnessing a detective getting raped would surely scar him and that was the last thing he needed.

Max wished he had his hands to cover his ears. He didn’t have to see to know what was happening to his counselor. The hungry moans coming from the freak. The bloody screams and pleas for him to stop from David. It was horrifying to hear. He never this terrifying scream before, this was not something from a horror movie. And not the cheesy fake ones. This was a scream from someone in horrendous pain. A scream indicating the wish to die and be free from suffering.

He bowed his head down and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t do anything to help Gavin. He couldn’t save the detective. All he could do was listen to him get raped.

Noah’s body was dripping with sweat, it painted over him like a second layer of skin. It fell on top of his prey, mixing with the blood oozing out. He opened his lust lidded eyes and smiled smugly. He’d been waiting for this moment for a month. He’d been wanting, waiting to have the detective. Gavin had clouded his mind, twirling into an obsession, wanting to have Gavin for himself. His obsession twisted into desire. He recalled how attractive and charming Gavin was. Ever since he saved the android from the abusive owners and arrested them, the android couldn't stop thinking about him. His deviancy made him wanted the detective but when the another android, RK900 came in next to Gavin and touching his shoulder, back and also hips, it made Noah flared in anger. He wanted revenge, He wanted _Gavin. _ Not a negative moment in his demeanor. He’d never seen a guy like this at any of the places in Detroit that they be living in. He was a rare breed of human, his little lamb. It was uplifting, and it fed his desire to destroy him. He was a weakling in more ways than one. Using Max as bait was perfect. He knew the detective will be a mindless detective and went alone. Of course, Gavin would search high and low for the kid.

The android's thrusts became more rapid, relentless. Indicating he was close. He dug his nails into Gavin’s soft pink flesh, piercing into it. He pounded into the brunette, pulling all the way out only to smash back inside, earning a delicious scream per thrust. His movements were swift then stopped when he came into the detective. His eyes shut, LED spin from red to blue, he is high off bliss and ecstasy. Conquering Gavin had been more fun than anticipated. He opened his eyes, glancing down at the trembling mess and grinned wickedly.

He opened his mouth to retort something when the sound of dogs barking caught his attention. He glanced towards the exit and frowned at the voices in the distance. The police and their k-9’s. _Why is the polices here?!_. Max heard them too and began shouting, giving his position away.

Noah growled and quickly pulled out of Gavin. He had no time to really admire nor flaunt his superiority, but he did have time to say, “Remember this as the day I conquered you, little lamb. I owned you.” He planted a quick kiss on Gavin and winked. He zipped up his pants and fled out the tent just in time for the cops to see him escape.

The RK900 was there too, he noticed a figure running out of the tent from the backside of it, he have no time so he quickly chase after him. Connor called out to him and decided to chase too. Hank tried to stop both of them until he heard soft cries in the tent and boy's pleading screams that cuffed to and old rusty pole.

“Hey, please help me!” Max pleaded, thrashing against his binds.

The Lieutenant approached the crime scene, noticing Max immediately next to the rusty pole. He started to un-cuffed the boy. “You okay, son? Did that crazy guy do anything to harm you? Did he do that to your face?”

“He kidnapped me and used me to lure Gavin here!”

Hank shocked, at the mentioned of the missing detective. He turned his head to the tent, he could hear soft cry and whimpers. That is him.

"He’s in the tent. That freak he…he…” Max’s face fell. He cringed at the sounds replaying in his mind. His emerald eyes met the sheriff’s blue. “He’s hurt.”

“Okay, son. I’ll check it out.” The Lieutenant went to the tent after he freed Max and overlooked his injuries. He leaned his ear against the tent, listening to the sobs inside. “Gavin..?”

“H-Hank..” Gavin’s voice cracked and hoarse. Talking through sobs and heavy panting. Hank wasted no time and get into the tent, telling the little boy not to follow him in.

“Hey, I'm getting you outta here, no worries, that fucker ran away and Niles is chasing him”

“I-is Max…okay?” Gavin wept.

Max bore into the tent, listening to the sound of Gavin’s broken voice. All he could do was blink and stare into the tent. “Gavin…I’m fine…are you?”

Gavin didn’t respond.

Max watched the Lieutenant go inside the tent. He didn’t know whether to pursue or not. After a moment, he went inside.

He regretted his decision.

Gavin’s hands were bound behind his back like his previously. He was stripped naked but thankfully the Lieutenant covered his lower side with his jacket. He had gashes across his face, down his mouth and chin to his stomach, blood flowing down both sides of his body, nearly shading him red. There were bitemarks plaguing his throat, claiming him. The worst of it all were his eyes. Red and puffy, tears falling endlessly and empty with no light gleaming. Max had seen a person broken before but never like this.

“Gavin…” was all Max could say, trying to hold back the urge of wanting to cry.

“Son, I need you to leave the tent while I attend to Gavin, okay? There ain’t nothing here you need to see.”

Max said nothing. He bore into Gavin’s empty eyes. The detective tried to smiled and nodded at Max, but the smile was fake and didn’t reach his eyes. Of course not, he had no reason to smile.

He left the tent.

\---

The kidnapper ran fast but Niles was faster. Without caring his predecessor at his back, he chased the kidnapper with all his might. With a super human speed he could reach the android, grab his arm and yanked him. He shove the android onto the ground, flipping him, back on the ground, facing Niles. The detective android's LED blinked red rapidly. His cold eyes bore into the helpless android under him. The kidnapper just sneered. 

"You got me huh? But you were late, I claimed him _already. _There's nothing you can do it about it, he's mine and forever will be--"

His words cut off with a hard punch from the detective android. 

"How dare you, doing that to my precious detective."

Punch

"I'm the one who's going to claim him."

Punch

"I planned on doing this to him before you."

Punch

"I should have killed you when I saw the way you looked at the detective when we saved you."

Punch, punch punch. 

Niles's LED still spinning red, he is still flared with anger so he kept punching and punching until blue blood splashed onto his perfect face, but he didn't care. He smashed the android's head, causing it to shut down. The kidnapper died. Though, it doesn't stop Niles. He haven't satisfied so he kept punching and punching and punching. Connor saw him and immediately stop his punches then pulling him back. He noticed the blue blood across his face. He turned his attention to the headless android with his head shattered into million pieces. He never seen Niles this crazy of course. He grabbed Niles' arm.

"Let's go, they found Gavin. We need to move."

Upon hearing the detective's name, his swirling red LED stopped and returned to blue. He smiled to himself, thinking of Gavin. 

"Gavin.."

\---

It took a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive after the Lieutenant radioed it. Max waited outside the tent for the ambulance to show. He was quiet, lost in his thoughts. He overheard the Lieutenant report that David was losing a lot of blood and was stabbed in the back hip. He’d already lost consciousness from blood loss. Thankfully the ambulance arrived before Gavin’s condition worsened. The EMTs placed him in the stretcher and into the ambulance. Niles and Connor arrived at the crime scene, he saw the horrible detective laying helplessly on the stretcher. Niles couldn't stop staring at him. Connor went to Max, asking if he's alright and noticed a cut under his throat. He instructed Max to hopped into the vehicle with them and made for the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, Gavin was escorted into surgery for his hip. Max remained in the waiting room with Lieutenant Anderson and gave him his statement. His mind kept replaying the whole day’s event up to the horrid sounds from the tent. He just couldn’t comprehend everything that happened.

Tina Chen, Gavin's best friend showed up. When she made it to the waiting room, she rushed to Max and Hank. She looked at the poor boy and asked Max if he was okay while Hank informed Tina what really happened to Gavin. The female officer began tearing up when she was informed Gavin was raped by the kidnapper. She vowed to find that mother fucker and make him pay. Hank then informed her that Noah is finally dead because Niles had punched him several times until his head shattered. 

She bent to the boy and gave him an apple juice box that she bought from the vending machine and the boy accepted it and thanked her. 

"Are you okay, kid?"

"I-I'm fine thank you.. But Gavin.." 

Niles and Connor walked into the waiting room, they saw Hank, Tina and the child, Max. The boy found him scary because he is very tall, taller than his father he assumed. Niles walked closer to the boy and give a brief head pat. 

"I'm glad you're okay."

The boy ducked his head shyly. 

"Detective Reed did a good job. He saved you, he's a hero isn't he?"

"Y-Yeah.."

They went silent for a moment. Tina couldn't stop her weeping, Hank looked down worried about Reed's condition, Connor trying to comfort Hank, Max couldn't stopped being worried about the detective and Niles still flared with anger on the kidnapper. 

"Why don't you go eat?" Niles suggested with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm not hungry.. I-I want to see Gavin, I wanted to say sorry to him, I-I want--"

"It's not your fault, Max. It's okay, he's in a good care now. You must been hungry this whole night, right?"

The boy nodded. Niles looked up to Hank and Connor. 

"I'll take you to the cafeteria, Max." Connor suggested and Hank agreed to follow. 

The boy got off the chair and followed the two officers from behind. He accidentally hold Connor's hand and pulled away and apologized. Connor said it was okay and let the boy hold his hand until the cafeteria.

Two hours passed when a nurse came out to deliver the news on Gavin. The nurse told everything that happened. Gavin was dehydrated and had lost a lot of blood. The dagger had broken the bone hip. They managed to fix it by holding it together with metal pins and stitching him up. He would have to stay at the hospital for 4-6 weeks and maybe if he recovered in time would he be allowed to return to precinct.

“Can we see him?” Tina asked.

The nurse nodded. “He’s awake but only a few of you at a time, okay? We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Tina nodded, wiping away her tears. She looked at Niles. “Niles, do you want to-”

“-I want to see him alone.” Niles demanded. 

Tina nodded again. “Okay.”

"C-Can I see him too..? I wanted to thanked him."

Niles smiles in agreement. "Of course, come, child."

Max followed Niles and the nurse to Gavin’s room. She opened the door and allowed the boy and the android inside. Max walked inside, his emerald eyes fixated on Gavin’s form. He was hooked up to IVs and other machines. His body was adjusted so the pressure wasn’t on his broken hip. He had bandages across his face and wrapped around his neck. He could see his arms were bruised and cut from the rope chaffing his skin. He was in a hospital gown so that was all he could currently view but the nurse said he had stitches from his collarbone to his navel because Noah had cut him up deeper than they thought.

“Gavin.."

Hearing his name, Gavin opened his eyes and turned to see Max and Niles in the doorway. He smiled softly, he was happy to see his partner again. He greeted him. “H-hey Max, Tin can.”

The two of them walked in, Niles frowned at what happened to the detective, his body looked horrible. The android deserved to be tortured but sadly, Niles killed him.

"Max, are you okay..?"

"I'm fine Gavin, just a cut on my neck." The boy smiled sadly and continued. "I-I'm.. sorry Gavin, I'm the one who caused this."

"Woah, kid, it's okay." He groaned and his voice was also hoarse. "I'm just here to help, i-it's not your fault. I'm glad you're okay." He tried to reach the boy's head, ruffling his hair.

"What happened to the guy, Niles?"

"He died a tragic death. He fell into the cliff that his head shattered to pieces." Niles lied, he doesn't want Gavin to know Niles murdered him, because its a terrible action.

Gavin nodded, understand. He still suffered on what happened last night. The boy's life is matter to him, he's glad he saved the boy.

It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound came from Gavin’s weeping. Hearing it caused tears to fall from Max’s own eyes. He wiped them away and turned to face Gavin.

“Gavin, why did you let him do this to you? Why didn’t you fight him or something? I’ve seen you got shot many times and you even punched a guy horribly. Why didn’t you do any of that to him? You could’ve stopped him before he…before he did this to you.”

“You’re right, Niles.” Gavin’s voice was soft. “I could have stopped him from what he did, but I couldn’t.”

“Why not? We wouldn’t be here if you stopped him!”

Gavin met Niles’s angry eyes. “Then _Max _wouldn’t be here.”

Max froze.

“Oh Niles, I know what Noah did to me-” His lip quivered. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. It took him a few tries before he could continue. “-It…it’s going to take some time for me to fully recover both physically and mentally but eventually they will heal.” He held Max’s emerald eyes with his gray. “I didn't want a poor boy like you to be in such danger, I wanted to save you kiddo, to be your hero." Gavin snorted on that but he continued. "I did what Noah wanted because I couldn’t risk him killing you. I had to keep you safe no matter the cost.”

Max was at a loss for words. Niles glanced at the child. Max hold Gavin's hand and squeezed his gently. "Thank you, hero." He smiled but tears went rolling on his cheek. Gavin smiled softly. Niles blushed at that. He rarely seen Gavin smiled, Gavin being soft. He is so charming and attractive despite his condition. 

A knock at the door heard and the door opened. It's the boy's parents, the child ran to them and hugging them tightly. The parents were glad that their kid is safe. The mother looked at Gavin and gasped in horror. She asked what happened and Niles explained everything. Both of the parents felt pity on Gavin and thanked him many times and Gavin replied,

"That's what heroes do." He chuckled to himself. The three of them bowed and thanked the detective. Max ran up to him and gently hug Gavin. He give his last thank you and followed his parents home. 

Now there's only him and Niles.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Gavin. I--"

"It's alright, my fault. I should've listened, I just wanted to show how capable I am without a partner okay..? Now I regret it, I felt bad for the boy to give a scar and a trauma."

Niles grabbed a chair and placed it next to Gavin. He hold Gavin's hand, looking at detective's gray eyes. He hold the hand closer to his lips and give it a smooch. 

"I'm glad you're okay Gavin. I don't want you to leave me.."

Gavin smiled and chuckled. Niles smiled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
